Mentiras y Verdades
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: La luna es testigo de nuestra promesa, es testigo de dos almas en pena, que sellan su amor dándoles por fin… la paz que tanto buscaban.


¡Hola gente! Wuau incluso yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que volví a subir un nuevo fic xDD fue rápido ya que realmente me subieron el animo con los reviews del one-shot "El juego" u.u muchisimas gracias por los animos. Si no les importa voy a responder los comentarios aqui :3

Red'n'Yellow: ¡Gracias! :3 realmente me dio ánimos y felicidad tu comentario ¡Me encantan tus historias! es como si mi estrella favorita me saludara (?) awww *-* jajajajajaj y si le puse mucha pasion (~º-º)~ soy demasiado pervertido xD y tenia que aparecer blue para calmar un poco a esos dos... o si no... O_O bueno gracias por comentar¡

Kari McCartney: Recibi tu energía¡ y me dio mucha fuerza ya que me apresure en terminar este :3 a y ¡Me encantan tus historias! Siempre me hacen reír y ahora me siento muy afortunada que dos de mis escritoras favoritas comentaran¡ awwww *-* y me alegra que te haya gustado xD y naaa no te preocupes no eres la unica que a esa hora ya anda buscando nuevas historias de Mangaquets *-* y aqui tienes otro fics :3 espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ya muchas palabras y mas accion (?) espero que les guste :3 di mi mayor esfuerzo y recibí la aprobación de mi amiga akiko (puede que mas adelante suba un fanfic junto con ella... de hay les cuento mas detalles)

Bueno hijos a leer (?)

* * *

_Detrás de nuestras falsedades_

_Están nuestras personalidades_

_Tras el sentimiento de dolor_

_Espero nunca escuchar un Adiós_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_¿Cuántas noches he llorado?_

Desechada, miserable a si me siento en estos momentos. Nuevamente mi corazón se oprime, como muchas veces lo ha hecho antes ¿Por qué siempre sucedía lo mismo? Cada vez que te escucho decir la misma frase…

**.-Lo siento Sapphire… no recuerdo nada sobre ese día-. ** Mi corazón dolía, pero seguía insistiendo. Trataba de mostrarte que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo; y al parecer funcionaba, ya que nunca te preocupaste.

_Si, sigo esperando_

_Espero el día en el cual por fin te des cuenta_

_Te des cuenta Cuanto mal me hacen tus mentiras_

_¿A caso realmente quieres que me aleje de tu lado?_

_O ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de ese día? _

Nuevamente volví a preguntarte, a ti, mi peli-negro favorito y recibí la misma respuesta de siempre. Ahora, mirando la puesta del sol me pregunto a mí misma "¿Realmente sucedió ese día?" y después de esto las lágrimas comienzan a caer… no entendía porque me dolía tanto, debería olvidarme de todo y decirte nuevamente que me gustas.

Pero la pregunta es "¿Qué pasa si solo fue imaginación mía… y no sientes lo mismo que yo?"

_El dolor aumenta_

_¿Por qué no estás conmigo?_

_Solo deseo decirte_

_Que realmente me gustas_

_¿Por qué es tan difícil estar juntos?_

_Aunque yo intente seguir_

_Reír sin preocupación_

_Tu ausencia ya no puedo aguantar_

_Y ya de mi corazón no me puedo fiar._

Esta sería la última vez que te lo preguntaría. Ya estaba aburrida de tanto dolor, de ser yo la única que siga con este juego de amor. Lentamente, con mi vestido del mismo color que mis ojos me acerco a ti. Me sonríes igual que siempre, esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta y me hipnotiza. Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste justo en medio de la pista de baile.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Blue-sempai. Cumplía 20 años… pero no puedo estar feliz por ella ¿Por qué? Por esos ojos rojos que tanto me atormentan.

La canción en la cual, tu y yo bailábamos llego a su fin… era el momento perfecto para preguntarte y tomando una gran bocanada de aire…

**.-Ruby…-.**Hable con una voz muy triste, tratando de llamar tu atención. Cuando sentí tus ojos sobre mí, continúe**.-Tu, realmente…-. **Dirijo mi vista a tu rostro y nuestros ojos se encuentran.**-… ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ese ****_día_****?-. **Y al parecer mi pregunta te sorprende, ya que tus ojos se abren por la sorpresa. Luego un brillo de dolor aparece en tus ojos y te quedas callado por largos segundos ¿Tanto te costaba responderme? Me pregunto internamente, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

**.-Sapphire… Yo lo siento…-. **No, no volvería a escuchar esa respuesta que tanto me dolía. Rápidamente me alejo de ti, lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten.

_En mil partes_

_A si se encuentra mi corazón_

_¿Por qué confié en ti?_

_¿Por qué seguí imaginándome...que tú recordarías lo que sucedió?_

No sabía exactamente cuánto había pasado desde que escape de la fiesta… pero no me importaba. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es calmar… calmar el mal que hay en mi corazón.

_¿Realmente fue bueno haberte conocido?_

Estaba sentada mirando la luna… hermosa, grande, la cual se encargaba de darle un poco de paz a mi corazón. Mis ojos ardían, y estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Ya había pasado bastante rato desde que me escape de la fiesta.

Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo… podría volver a verte a la cara? Si, estaba desesperada.

No sabía qué hacer para volver a sonreír como antes… Para ser la _yo_ de siempre.

_Y justo cuando estaba en medio de mi desesperación_

_Apareciste tú…_

_Salvándome igual como yo lo hice, años atrás._

Y entonces, cuando ya pensaban que las lágrimas volvían a salir, sentí un calor que me rodeaba la cintura. Eran unos brazos, _tus _brazos… y luego te escuche, sentí tu respiración justo en mi oído logrando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo y lentamente me dijiste.

**.-Idiota… no me dejaste terminar de hablar…-** Te escuche, con una voz ronca y a la vez agitada. Al parecer no dejaste de buscarme cuando salí corriendo de la fiesta y tus palabras me sorprenden ¿Qué no te deje terminar de hablar?**- .-Sapphire… Yo lo siento…realmente lo siento por haberte mentido por tantos años… Fui un cobarde, lo sé-.**Me dijiste, mientras tu voz comenzaba a quebrarse.-** Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió ese día y esos sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto… al contrario, estos han aumentado-. **Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tus palabras ¿Entonces… realmente recuerdas todo? ¿Me hiciste sufrir por nada?

**.- ¿P-por qué? ¿p-porque me mentiste Ruby?-** Logre decirte, antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Me sentiste llorar y me abrazaste más fuerte, tratando de impedir mi dolor. Realmente me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras… pero ¿Después de tanto tiempo… de tanto sufrimiento te atreviste a decírmelas?

**.-Realmente soy la persona más idiota de este mundo Sapphire… perdóname por haberte mentido. Yo… tenía miedo… que por una relación lo nuestro terminara… Era joven en ese entonces y ahora me doy cuenta, que no puedo vivir sin ti.- **Me dijiste esto en un susurro, que casi derrite todo mi cuerpo e inmediatamente me di vuelta. Te vi a los ojos y me sorprendí al encontrar un rastro de agua en tu mejilla. Con mi mano limpio lentamente el hilo de lágrimas que sale de tus ojos.

**.- Maldito imbécil… -**Dije rompiendo en un leve llanto.**-te perdono…pero prométeme, que nunca lo volverás a hacer- **Tu solo asientes colocando tu mano sobre la mía. Y un beso termina con nuestro sufrimiento.

_La luna es testigo de nuestra promesa, es testigo de dos almas en pena, que sellan su amor dándoles por fin… la paz que tanto buscaban._

* * *

ufff soy mala TTwTT le puse mucho sufrimiento a la pobre Sapphire pero por lo menos tubo un final feliz xDD

moraleja: Nunca salgas corriendo de una fiesta sin llevarte dulces (?)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y denme mas energía, digo Reviews xDD

¡Yeah!


End file.
